


Try this on for size

by othersin



Series: demon baphomet and the bird-brain archangel [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cinnamon Roll Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Form, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Reverse Omens, Size Difference, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), all angels are demons, all demons are angels, green elephant watering can, jealous angel, size-queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: A demon summoning gone wrong reveals Aziraphale’s more demonic side that inspired and terrified humans though the years. The earthbound archangel, Crowley, can’t deal with his friend’s new size and appearance...makes him think very un-angelic things.ReverseOmens
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: demon baphomet and the bird-brain archangel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Try this on for size

Crowley had pattered around his modern flat with a bright green elephant shaped watering can, going to each of his prized plants that he could not bear to sell in his small florist below his flat. Ivory and natural wood tones looked lovely with the pops of emerald greens of his happy ferns and the darker greens of the peace lily he was nursing back to health, a neighbor of his had given him the plant with how distraught he seemed when he saw it limp in her flat.

Wrapped in his bath gown, perhaps the fluffiest thing he ever indulged over his 5000 + earthbound sentence of dishonorable field work – a yellow-orange affair that mimicked the coat of a leopard, he wouldn’t normally wear such a ghastly thing (loud and obnoxious patterns seemed to be more suited to demons anyway) and a pair of matching fluffy slippers.

His crimson hair was still damp from his soak in the bath, a soak and a couple of glasses of wine that helped this Friday night bleed into to his weekend routine and push the thoughts about Aziraphale’s Friday night “book” club that he hosts way to the back of his mind. The mere mention of the book club, or what the demon said was a book club and the others blasted throne of leather and red mahogany, the arm rest carved goat heads had been pushed into the deep, deep box engraved with the demon’s name.

It was sealed tight, and thrown into the vast lake of his mind - but no matter how heavy it was it still washed up on his minds shore, making Crowley frustrated and annoyed by the sudden ugly feeling it caused or the painful seizing in his chest when he thought of the other.

* * *

_“I had every intention of having a proper book club meeting today – truly this is not what I planned…” The demonic bookshop owner defended himself poorly to the poor angel who was turning the same colour of his hair in the doorway of the bookshop, in his limp hand a bottle of wine from his stash that he thought they could share. The writhing of mortal bodies and various states of dress of the “enthusiastic book lovers” with Aziraphale watching on like an overly indulgent voyeur, not unlike how the demon did in Rome – it was a little hard to take the demon seriously with the brunette moaning and rolling her pelvis against the demons own crotch in his throne._

_“But when life gives you lemons…” The demon hummed, looking on in demonic delight at the sin that was transpiring all around him. The back room of the rare and occult bookshop had been the angel and demons usual drinking place, Crowley couldn’t help but think the lingering smell of lust was just from the censored books the other owned in his collection but it would seem that this was what was going on._

_Two men where embracing and taking delight in their bodies on the same coach that Crowley sat or even invited for a night cap once or twice when they had drunk too much and the former archangel didn’t want to get the attention of the higher ups with an odd miracle._

_The seizing pain in his chest at the sight, the ugly feeling that bloomed there was troublesome – the sensation rearing its ugly head when Aziraphale was involved (the archangel didn’t want to even consider the times it did, the other was flirting or tempting humans)_

_The demon’s own clothes looked askew, with the others dark suit missing a few layers – his strange eyes, horizontal like that of a goat or sheep was sitting in a grayish blue pupil were on display as his usual glasses or glamour had been removed. The humans far too gone with their lust or urge to worship the false idol that was the demon prince Aziraphale – the brunette in the others lap was breathing the others more demonic sounding name as she was reaching her nirvana._

_The other just held her in place, watching the angel with something akin to amusement – reveling in the human’s worship of him. The girls skirt pushed up, her slick sex swallowing the demon’s own effort, the demon had only allowed the other to undo his zipper– Crowley tried not to stare at the sliver of flesh of the others cock that appeared and disappeared as the mortal rode him with restricted movement._

_“Angel, you came – we are going to be discussing ‘Lady Chatterley’s lover’, once they get this out of their system, we will be getting a move on it.” Aziraphale exclaimed, happily._

_He said it in such a casual manner, like he wasn’t having his way with a mortal – every Friday, is this what the others book club derailed into? The other had decided to do a ‘book club’ since the late 1800’s, true, Crowley was aware of the gentleman club the other was a member and missed the ‘intellectual stimulation’. It was so shocking, enough to leave the angel speechless, the one time he had thought he would take the other up on the offer of just sitting in on one of the sessions._

_“…” Crowley did not answer him, except with a stiff shake of his head – sitting the bottle down and quickly retreating ignoring the others call for him. He used a small miracle to get him back to his flat, grabbing one of his chairs cushions to scream into the plush fabric._

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale did not bring it up again, nor did anymore extended invites to the angel for the book club on Friday nights appear. Crowley tended to give the other a wide berth when it came to seeing the other indulging in his overt sexual nature, he was aware of it and considered himself not a prude in regards to sex but it was a another matter entirely to see the other cock deep in someone – the demon admitting it was not out of companionship, or feelings for the humans but simply it was an easy fix to the boredom and the hungry void the demon of gluttony felt every waking and sleeping moment.

Crowley kicked the slithering and insidious feeling of comfort that confirmation caused in the face quickly before it got too out of hand. The others drive to fill the void shouldn’t be cause of comfort, he shouldn’t even be having thoughts about if none of the humans that came before meant nothing perhaps there is a chance of something in the future?

Aziraphale even likened it to an addict going through withdrawal, his drug of choice was lavish food, overeating and the easy carnal pleasure that the humans seemed to be so willing to give. Crowley shouldn’t get angry at the others demonic nature, it’s like getting angry at a snake for eating a rat – it is their nature. Crowley’s grip tightened on the silly plastic watering can – a gift that the demon actually gave as what the other claimed was a joke as he thought more about the other.

A silly plastic watering can for the silly green thumbed archangel who wouldn’t or couldn’t hurt a demon to save his grace. But still, the other had noticed at least – he observed how Crowley admired the gardens in the park, taking the time to smell the roses and even how he had a small, softly spiked (more like peach fuzz) cactus in a tiny pot that he poked and pretended it hurt to give the cactus confidence.

He also knew Crowley’s favourite wine, how he is partial to apple tea cake, other apple desserts (he did love a cheeky bowl of apple crumble with warm custard as a pudding) and his dislike of oysters (snails, he just couldn’t deal with) due to the texture.

How did he feel about the demon? Crowley pondered as he watered his violets, how did he feel about the other with other demons or humans?

Crowley pulled away, accidentally over watering the violets – a quick miracle corrected his absent-minded mistake.

“I need more wine I think…” Crowley muttered warily, the plants all reached out to him in comfort – blooming their prettiest flowers at him in an attempt to cheer him up, “Aren’t you all precious little darlings.” The archangel cooed at them; their leaves shivered in delight at the praise – only to start trembling in fear.

The archangel frowned, confused, his plants only acted like this when the demon was over but he wouldn’t be over – its Friday night, he’s busy with his book club.

The familiar but unrestrained demonic energy was completely saturating the room – almost bringing Crowley to his knees at the sharp shift and force. Like the infernal power had its own force of gravity, trying to force the angel to the ground – Crowley dropped the watering can as time and space shifted, jumping in front of his treasured plants wings flared out to protect and ground himself as a demonic seal quite rudely burned itself in his floor with and finished with a sonic boom.

A large, tall figure emerged from the signal – almost reaching the roof with its broad shoulders and horned head bowed in the height of the room, the figure fell to its knees and clawed hands in a mix of colourful swears as its horns dug into the ceiling.

“I swear…of all the times to try and summon a demon…” The voice boomed, the familiar tone seemed deeper and darker to take in account the larger body and vocal cords made the plants and the stunned angel shiver.

“How did they even get a book?” The figure tried to shift, to be more comfortable – humanoid and strong looking the pudgy form seemed to be replaced with firm muscle, skin looked dark or burned, his legs were furred of that of a goat and clove hooves. The black fur was long and shaggy and offered the demon some modesty as it covered his crotch and trailed up his abdomen as part of a snail trail, a white scar vertically down his gut was the only part visible – his head was most certainly not humanoid looking anymore.

But a head of a black, slightly irritated looking black goat with a pair of very familiar looking blue-grey eyes and the curled horns that often was replaced with blonde white curls of a certain occult bookshop owner, a plume of hellfire sat in the crown of the horns.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley finally found his voice, staring agape at a sight that should terrify him – seeing a demon in their true form would bring even a Power some pause. But here one is, of all things, horn stuck in a light fixture and scratching his ceiling – the un-angel like snort escaped Crowley distracting the other from his heated cursing.

“Crowley!?” Aziraphale stammered, embarrassment at the other seeing him like this.

“So, this is the infamous Baphomet?” Crowley began.

“Do you mock me, archangel?” Aziraphale boomed.

“No, no…well, maybe a little.”

“Hmph, you are fortunate that the mere physical constraints on this room is the only thing that is saving you from being squished under my hand.”

Crowley couldn’t help but let his gaze fall to the others hand, it was quite large – the other could probably grab the angel and hold him there or even pin him down…Crowley shook that unhelpful thought away.

“How did this happen?” The archangel ventured, lip curling, “Did your book club derail again?”

“Tch, I wish – I would have you know I got tired of those mortal organ sacks, so boring, do I look like the person who cares about pottery barn and kombucha?” Aziraphale growled, a low irate sound – more animal than human at the moment.

“I thought you invented Kombucha?” Crowley hummed

“Well yes, but I just thought it was funny getting humans to drink vinegar for ‘health benefits’ – didn’t think it would bloody catch on.” The demon had pouted but continued, “I was actually going to visit you tonight, which I guess I did – I guess.” The demon looked around, the natural wood and ivory jarring against his darkness.

“You were?”

“I was.” Aziraphale continued, “The wine would’ve been a waste otherwise.”

Oh, the other was going to share the wine Crowley had brought but that didn’t explain why the other was in this form – true, Crowley had been curious about the others adopted demonic persona but when he showed the other illustrations of Baphomet the other just shrugged and said, ‘yeah, that’s what it looks like.’ Almost as though the other tried to distance himself from it.

“But that doesn’t explain why you are…so formally dressed?” Crowley used the terms of formally dressed to describe their true forms, being casual just meant for them to be relaxing in human forms just being themselves. Crowley also knew when the other said, ‘He had a demonic wile to do, and it’s a formal occasion’ just meant that the blasphemous idol of humans was coming out to play.

“Fucking Satanists with a fucking summoning circle.”

“Oh dear, they didn’t force you to do anything did they?”

“Hardly, they shat themselves when I appeared like this – little bastards didn’t even release me before they buggered off. Had to redirect the spell, but I think I got a rune messed up…” Aziraphale looked to the floor and winced at the burn marks.

“I’ll fix that.”

“So, how do we fix this?” Crowley moved closer to the large figure, trying to not stare at the others pelt and hidden flesh.

“Well, the spell is still making my demonic magic to misfire – they did a blood sacrifice to increase my demonic power or something.” The hulking figure shrugged.

“So that’s bad?” Crowley raised his hand and stroked the black fur on the others arms, it was not course but rather quite soft and the other still smelt like Aziraphale – of old books, dark spells and over steeped tea.

“Well, it’s the same if you just fed a small child sugar for last 6 hours – I feel really powerful and strong, but I’m going to crash really hard when I power down.” Aziraphale said blearily, “It’s the Templar's all over again…”

“So, we just have to wait for you to power down so you can return to a more manageable size.” Crowley hummed, the others fur was soft and glossy – how he imagined the others wool like hair would feel though the years.

“Or I release a lot of demonic energy at once which would alert everyone - perhaps even cause a blackout.” Aziraphale huffed, “But I don’t know how long I’ll be stuck like this.”

“Is there a sustained way to diffuse it safely without alerting everyone?” Crowley asked.

“…I don’t know, I only go into this form when its needed – I don’t do this for fun…” The demon huffed, bucking his head but stilling when some plaster dropped on the floor, “I’ll fix that.”

“Well, is there activities that can diffuse a little of that energy?” Crowley said, “to make you…slightly smaller.”

“Well, physical activity can burn it – but I’m not going to go running around the park like this.”

“Flying?”

“Again, how would I hide myself flying without causing issues with either heaven or hell?”

“Sex?” Crowley felt the suggestion leave his mouth before the internal screaming kicked in – that was not a normal suggestion at all, why did he suggest it?!

“What?” Aziraphale echoed dumbly back.

“Well, sex is a physical activity…” Crowley continued, it would seem his mouth was eager to keep on digging an ever-deeper hole.

“Wait, Mr strait- laced angel is suggesting sex as an option?” The demons voice rose an octave, it was difficult to place an emotion on the others face like this but the others goat eyes widened in shock and perhaps intrigue.

“Well…” Crowley really should just shut up.

“Firstly, most humans can only take so much and secondary, I appreciate how much faith you have in my seduction skills but I doubt most humans would even consider me as this – unless they are a size-queen as well as a monster-fucker.” Aziraphale made a gesture to the pelt that covered his crotch.

Crowley flushed even darker at that, now he couldn’t stop thinking about it…he had seen the other human but he had never – oh almighty god he needed to get out of here.

“Apologies, it was a stupid idea.” Crowley laughed, pulling away as though burned – turning away from the demon so the other could not see his ruddy cheeks.

“….” Aziraphale stared down at the retreating angel.

“Let’s just wait this out then, I’ll make some tea.” Crowley said before he let out an undignified yelp when a clawed hand grabbed him – the same clawed hand that he realized he had seen before it the others summoning and spells, being pulled into the physical plain to punch or grab.

Crowley was handled so gently by the other, as though the other was handling a fragile butterfly or a baby bird and placed him back down only to cage the angel with a cupped hand.

“Why did you bring up sex?” Aziraphale asked.

“I don’t know why it’s a big deal, we are two immortal beings – I think we can have mature, adult conversations about sex, and it is a physical activity…” Crowley scoffed, not making eye contact with the demon – forget falling, perhaps hell could just swallow him up just to get away from this situation.

“So, you would be okay with me sowing my demonic oats to burn some infernal energy to be able to shift down?” Aziraphale asked, carefully.

“No, I wouldn’t – and I don’t condone it!” Crowley snapped, cheeks still burning though.

“Ah, I see.”

“Let’s just forget about it…”

“Hm…I think sex is a great idea for physical activity.” Aziraphale continued lowly, “But perhaps someone a little more durable, immortal perhaps…”

“You do ?!” Crowley snapped, while the other had dalliances with mortal’s made the archangel feel certain things unbecoming of an angel of god but the idea of him with other immortals made him want to flare his wings in something similar to a threat display, freezing however at the heated gaze from the other.

It made him want to shrink into himself but at the same time fight the urge to not preen to be subject to that gaze he had seen the other give humans so freely, but that didn’t mean anything – they lacked the warmth the other held in that gaze just for the angel when he did something amusing or endearing.

“I did only have one immortal in mind…” Aziraphale purred softly, a claw dragged softly down the angel’s face – not to harm the other, causing Crowley to shiver.

“Oh...” Crowley didn’t really know what to say to that, it somewhat pleased him but at the same time caused an anxiety that the confession brought with it. Crowley knew of sex, though he did not indulge in it like the demon did – he knew how it worked but the strange desire that sparked at the sight of the others true form was a little alarming.

“But I like them a little too much to start with something like that first – so I think we should just have a cup of tea, perhaps some wine and just wait it out.” Aziraphale said happily, Crowley nodded and went to back to what he was doing – a little more relaxed.

“Yes, that sounds like a plan.” Crowley said, smiling back at the other.

* * *

They spent the Friday night laughing about how hilarious it was to see a huge, scary goat headed demon trying to drink from a tea cup and watch some horrible reality shows that the angel liked. Somehow the angel had decided to sit in the valley of the others legs – the demon rearranging himself to sit cross legged to avoid further damage to the flat, the angel making an makeshift bed out of blankets and cushions.

“So, leopard print bathrobe…very festive.” Aziraphale complimented 

“Thought you would like it.” Crowley huffed, amused but still recovering from his embarrassment – he felt safe in the others lap, warm and safe.

“Maybe I’ll get a silk one…” Aziraphale hummed but looked in amusement at the angel, “So are we going to talk about you being a size-queen or…?”

“No, we will not.” Crowley said tensely.

“How about monster-fucking?” Aziraphale asked, “You know, I’ve thought about you in that form you took that one time – a snake, you could change it to be a Naga…”

Crowley threw a cushion at the others stupid grinning goat face.

* * *

_Fin_

Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked :)

Yep, Crowley would be down with getting it on with Aziraphale's demon form but maybe that would be going to 1 to 100 a little quickly for him not being in a "proper" relationship with the other first. Aziraphale's down with it too, but yeah, maybe a little later down the line.

Aziraphale's demon form is kept in the same place he tethers his wings, having control over it to the extent of being able to appear vaguely man-shaped as well as being able to to open that pocket reality to summon a fist or a hoof to attack. Like Bayonetta, he has other forms or control over certain lesser demonic creatures that he can summon.

Aziraphale fell due to his want to spread the tree of knowledge to other places besides Eden, however he was stopped by his own blade by Lucifer - he fell to earth, struggling to maintain any form, his celestial form had burned and become corrupted bringing the birth of the demonic idol Baphomet 


End file.
